My New Job At the Candy Shop of DOOM!
by GirLuver
Summary: Yuffie gets a job at a seeminly normal candy shop, but when she falls in love with a coworker, things get twisted. All I can say is, you've been warned. Rated T to be safe.
1. New Job!

_ A job…? Where am I gonna find a job? Hmmm… grr… this isn't goin' anywhere… WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A JOB? Oh yeah… money…my stupid my just HAD to kick me out of the house until I got a job…oh well. _A girl about the age of 16 walked slowly down the dark streets, thinking. Then, she stopped, a shop had a sign that said "Help Wanted, no experience needed." She raced in the door without even looking at what type of shop it was.

"Hello? Is anybody here? I'm looking for a job! Can anyone help me?" The girl called into the empty shop, but no one answered. She decided to look around a bit, so she searched the shelves with her indigo eyes intently. The masses of shelves were covered with jars that were filled to the brim with oddly colored balls. _IT'S A CANDY SHOP! _Screamed out in her mind, she LOVED candy.

"Whose there?" a male voice called out. The girl jumped.

"Umm… I'm looking for a job… there was a help wanted sign in your window, so I just kinda raced in here… and yeah," the girl stuttered.

"What's your name?" the male voice sharply asked.

"Yu—Yuffie… Yuffie is my name," Yuffie stuttered as she stood there trembling.

"Yuffie… hmmm… fine, your hired… just work on that stuttering problem of yours,"

"O—okay… wait…? I'm hired? That's all it took? YES! I HAVE A JOB!" Yuffie shouted excitedly.

"Yes, yes, now go! Come back tomorrow at 8 AM," the voice grumpily said.

**THE NEXT DAY AT 8 AM **

"Hello? I'm here," Yuffie called into the candy shop as she slowly stepped in.

"Good… you're on time. Now, come back here," the male voice from the previous night called to Yuffie.

Yuffie slowly walked towards the sound of the voice, and stepped through a curtain. The room she was now in was dark, somewhat scary, and most of all… depressing. But Yuffie went further in, until she found a man sitting, with his back facing her, in a large evil-looking chair. The chair slowly turned, and there sat a man, who was completely and utterly HOT, that had a nametag that said "Hello! My Name Is Squall!"

"SQUALL?" Yuffie shouted barley constraining a laugh.

"Yeah, I know… my name is funny…" Squall murmured, then shouted "that's why you will call me Leon!"

"Sure thing… SQUALLIE!" Yuffie shouted then rolled on the floor with laughter.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Squall… or "Leon" yelled.

"Okay… okay, I'm done now, but let me say one more thing, WHY DO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE OWN A CANDY SHOP!"

"…."

"Fine… I won't ask," Yuffie huffed.

"Here's your uniform… the other workers should be here soon." Leon murmured while handing Yuffie a bundle of clothes.

**1 hour later **

"Leon! Yo! It's Sora! You here?" a younger male voice called out. Yuffie ran out in her super mini skirt and white button down shirt."Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Yuffie! The new employee here!" Yuffie exclaimed while pointing to herself.

"New employee? REALLY? YOU WORK HERE NOW! COOL! A NEW PERSON TO TALK TO! I FEEL LOVED!" Sora shouted with joy.

"Okay… you're a little strange," Yuffie murmured.

"Will you be my friend? I would love to have a friend!" Sora exclaimed while hugging Yuffie.

"ACK! Okay! Okay! I'll be your friend! Just stop hugging me!" Yuffie yelled while wriggling out of Sora's grip.

"Sora, who are you causing trouble to now?" a sweet sounding female voice asked.

"Oh… hi Aerith," Sora sighed.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie! I'm the new employee here!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Yuffie, I'm Aerith. Oh, don't mind Sora, he's like a young child, all he wants is a friend," Aerith said while curtsying.

"Eh heh, heh, heh… I can kinda tell…" Yuffie trailed off while Leon walked into the room.

"Time to open up the shop, come on, get into your positions. Yuffie, work the cash register," Leon yelled while he changed the "closed" sign to "open". A large group of customers ran into the shop, all going for a different jar. A guy around Yuffie's age walked in with two younger kids, he was obviously babysitting them. The children walked back up to the man and showed him their bags, the man then walked up to the register with the kids.

"Here you go," he said in monotone while handing Yuffie the bags to ring up.

"That'll be $7.95!" Yuffie chirped. She handed the candy back to the man, but in the process their hands touched. Both of them turned red. And Yuffie quickly trying to make the moment less awkward mumbled, "Here you go…!"

The guy just walked away with the children.

**CLOSING TIME **

"So… Yuffie, what did you think of your first day?" Sora asked while helping her sweep the floors.

"Busy," was all Yuffie could say about the hectic day.

"Yeah… it's like that every day, but you get used to it after awhile!" Sora exclaimed while setting his broom against a wall. Then turning to Yuffie he asked, "can I walk you home?"

"Umm… I gotta go somewhere… alone… sorry," Yuffie sighed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, okay, I understand. You just don't want me around, that's all, don't worry I'm used to it," Sora sighed while looking down at the ground and walking away slowly.

"No… wait, fine, you can walk me home," Yuffie reluctantly said out of guilt.

"Really?" Sora exclaimed while jumping up and grabbing Yuffie's arm.

"WHOA!" Yuffie yelped as she was pulled from the shop.

"Now where's your house?" Sora stopped short, coming to the realization that he was lost.

"This way…" Yuffie sighed while pulling Sora in the other direction.

**15 minutes later **

"We're here!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Wait a minute… YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Sora yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I MEAN IT!"

"Omigod… that's weird…" Yuffie mumbled.

"Well, night!" Sora exclaimed while hugging Yuffie.

"Ni—night…" Yuffie blushed as Sora ran up to his house. Yuffie watched him go in, then ran up to her house.

"Who was that boy? And why are you back in y house?" Yuffie's mother asked in a hash tone while tapping her foot on the floor.

"One, that boy was our next door neighbor, and my co-worker. Two, I GOT A JOB!" Yuffie exclaimed while twirling.

"Fine, I guess that means you can live here again, just show me some proof that you have a job…" Yuffie's mother sighed.

"Just look at what I'm wearing!" Yuffie exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"Fine… come in," Yuffie's mom sighed.

"YAY!" Yuffie exclaimed while running up the stairs and into her room. Yuffie opened her blinds to see if the stars were out, but what she saw instead was Sora. Their windows were right across from each other. Yuffie opened her window and threw some trash at Sora's window.

"Sora!" Yuffie called out and watched Sora open his window up and look around.

"Who threw that? YUFFIE!" Sora called out as he finally saw the laughing girl in the other window. Yuffie waved, then climbed out her window, onto a tree, then over to Sora's window.

"Hi!" she exclaimed laughing a bit. Sora helped her through his window and then just stood there starring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Yuffie asked while covering her face up.

"N—No I'm just not used to seeing you in your normal clothes,"

"Oh… heh… yeah, I'm kinda training to be a ninja… I know that sounds weird, but it runs in my family,"

"WOW! A NINJA? THAT'S SO COOL!" Sora yelled.

"Heh… thanks," Yuffie blushed.

"So why do you wear those clothes?" Sora asked after awhile.

"Oh! These clothes are the easiest for me to move in… "

"Really? Don't ninja's normally wear all black and stuff?" Sora asked making poses like a ninja.

"Nope! We usually wear stuff like I'm wearing!" Yuffie exclaimed while laughing at Sora's acting.

"Really? Can you teach me some ninja moves?" Sora yelled while spinning around in a circle, then falling.

"Uhhh… sure," Yuffie reluctantly replied.

**ONE HOUR LATER **

"Sora! What are you ding up there?" a female voice with a strong accent called up the stairs.

"Nothing mom!" Sora called back uneasily.

"I'm coming up there Sora!" Sora's mom called out.

"Uhhh… okay! One seconded!" Sora yelled back. Then talking to Yuffie exclaimed, "HIDE!"

Yuffie jumped out the window, grabbed onto a tree branch and swung herself into her own room. Sora stood there gawking, Yuffie winked at him, and then made a sign for him to turn around.

"Sora! What are you looking at?" Sora's mother asked.

"Nothing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are you looking at that girl behind you? Because you and her would make a cute couple!"

"MOM!" Sora yelled while his face turned red. In the back round Yuffie tried to constrain laughter, but failed miserable.

"Girl! Come here!" Sora's mom called to Yuffie.

"Okay!" Yuffie exclaimed while jumping gracefully onto a tree branch, and then into Sora's room.

"Wow! You are a very graceful child!" Sora's mom exclaimed while looking surprised, then grabbing Sora and Yuffie, she pushed them together and exclaimed, "You to are the perfect couple! You must be the girlfriend and boyfriend!"

The two teens looked at each other, then at Sora's mom, and blushed.

**Chapter one, End**

_ Hi! I'm back! I know this chapter was kinda short, but oh well, deal with it! Okay, I'm sorry if I don't update very fast, but I usually have a lot going on! SO DON'T PRESSURE ME! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH STRESS GOING ON CURRENTLY! Okay, well plz R&R, and I hope u guys like my Fic! Bu-bye now!_

_SOxKi4ev_

_P.s. I might change my name soon to HaruLuv…so watch out for that! Cya! _


	2. Attack of the Gumballs

"SORA! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" an angry voice echoed through the shop.

"What? What's going on?" Sora called trying to find the source of the voice.

"THERE'S A GIANT GUMBALL MONSTER ON TOP OF ME!" the voice screamed back

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

_Ok… let me go to the begging of this so you can actually understand what the hell is going on here. It all started last night…_

"Ummm… Sora, I better be going now!" A blushing Yuffie said while scooting towards the open window.

"No, No don't go girl! You and my son must be the boyfriend and girlfriend!" Sora's mother chirped while clapping her hands together.

"No really, my mom's calling…" Yuffie replied while quickly climbing out the window and jumping back into her room. Yuffie waved and then shouted to Sora, "See you at work Sora!"

"See you…" Sora trailed off.

"Oh my! What a delightful child! I must find out more about her!" Sora's mother chimed in as she watched Yuffie slam her window shut.

NEXT DAY

"Squallie! I'm here! Anybody home?" Yuffie called into the empty shop as she stepped in.

"IT'S LEON!" an angry voice yelled from the back room.

"I found you!" Yuffie exclaimed as she tapped her cranky boss on the shoulder, surprising him.

"What the— how'd you…" Leon trailed off.

" Sneak up on you? Well… I'M YUFFIE KISARAGI THE WORLDS GREATEST FEMALE NINJA!" Yuffie shouted proudly while triumphant music played and a flash of gold light surrounded her.

Leon just sat there with a completely bewildered look on his face.

"Leon, Yuffie! You here?" Sora's boyish voice called through the silence and Yuffie skipped out of the room to meet him, leaving the stunned Leon to stare.

_Where the hell did that light and music come from? _The confused grouch thought.

AN HOUR LATER

The shop was busy as usual, and Yuffie worked the cash register as fast as her hands would go. After a few minutes of the shop being open, the roar of children suddenly died, and was replaced by the roar of a… monster? It came slowly towards Yuffie, it was a big blob of … GUMBALLS?

"How can I…help… you…?" Yuffie trailed of in fright as the blob came nearer, and nearer. Then, the blob was on top of her, Yuffie pounded on it, screamed, even tried biting it, nothing worked.

"SORA! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Yuffie finally screeched while trying to get the gumball monster that was sitting on her off.

"What? What's going on?" Sora called trying to find Yuffie.

"THERE'S A GIANT GUMBALL MONSTER ON TOP OF ME!" Yuffie screamed back.

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"OMIGOD! I'm—I'm coming Yuffie!" Sora called while running to the main room as fast as he could.

Sora starred in amazement at the multicolored monster on top of the miniskirt wearing ninja.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMMEEE!" the ninja shouted dragging out the last letters of the last two words.

"Uhhh… WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO?" Sora shouted flailing his arms around.

"THROW ME MY SHRUIKENS!" Yuffie screeched loudly... very loudly.

"Uhhh… "

"LOOK IN MY BACK PACK! THEY'RE THE SHARP STAR-THINGIES THAT ARE POINTY! THAT SIMPLE ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Yuffie yelled furiously at Sora's stupidity as she squirmed the blob crushing her.

"Oh… _those _shruikens" Sora mumbled as he took out the weapons and threw them to Yuffie.

"FINALLY!" Yuffie shouted as she grabbed the shruikens and threw them at the blob that was currently eating a bowl of instant ramen.

"MRWHA?" the blob yelped in pain as it jumped up and dropped its bowl of ramen, and then began to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT CRYING ABOUT?" Yuffie screeched as she starred in bewilderment at the sobbing blob of gumballs.

"I think it's crying because it dropped its ramen…" Sora guessed while also starring at the multicolored monster.

The monster wept on, and it eventually cried so much that it dissolved its self.

"Okay… that was just plain freaky," Yuffie sighed as she walked over to Sora.

"I agree… hey, there's Riku and Kairi!"

"Who?"

"They're my best friends!" Sora shouted with glee as he ran to great the teens approaching the shop.

"Oh… okay," Yuffie sighed as she began to brush her self off and clean up the mess left behind from the gumball blob.

"Yu-ffie!" Sora called out in a singsong voice.

"Yes?" the ninja replied in a voice that mimicked Sora's.

"Come meet my friends!"

"Coming!" The ninja replied in a less annoyed voice as she walked out the door to meet Sora's friends.

"Yuffie, this is Riku and Kairi, Riku, Kairi, this is Yuffie!"

"Hi," Yuffie sighed while giving a little wave.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" the girl, Kairi, exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Hi…" the other one, Riku, mumbled.

"Riku works here too, he just took a couple days off, but he's coming in tomorrow, right Riku?" Sora explained while nudging Riku in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… whatever." Riku sighed while pushing Sora away slightly.

"Well, I better finish cleaning up the mess in there, nice to meet ya'" Yuffie sighed as she trudged back in the shop and began to mop up the mess that the blob had created.

"I better go help her… see you guys later!" Sora exclaimed while walking towards the door of the candy shop.

"Wait! Sora, Riku and I were wondering, did you want to hang out this weekend? You could bring Yuffie!" Kairi shyly asked the boy with gravity-defying hair.

"Uhhh… sure! Call me tonight about it!" Sora exclaimed while running inside.

Riku and Kairi turned the corner, and then Riku asked the redhead a question;

"You got your date with Sora, you happy now?"

The redhead blushed, then nodded as she giggled with joy.

"You bet!" the girl exclaimed to the silver haired boy who just shook his head and kept on walking.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was short… but I'm tired…so tough! The whole point of this chapter was to introduce Riku and Kairi if you couldn't tell. Oh yeah, Aerith was working, I just didn't make her talk. Ok, some questions for you guys, 1. I need a name for the shop…if you can think of anything, please do tell! 2. Should this be a Yuffie/Sora, or a Yuffie/Riku? And…3. Who should be with Kairi? Okay, I want your opinions on these, so don't be afraid to answer! . review and you get a… ummm…plushie of me! Or a candy bar… which ever you prefer… cya!_

_SOxKi4ev_


End file.
